warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Shaded Leaves
220px |title = Shaded Leaves |affie = Stoneclan |pastaffie = Tribe Of The Mountian Peaks |home = The Northern Forest |pasthome = Lion Point's Mountian |namest = Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: Deputy: |namesl = Shaded Leaves Shaded Leaves Shaded Leaves Shaded Leaves |family = Mother: Father: Sisters: |familyt = Mother: Father: Sisters: Daughters: Sons: |familyl = Heathertail Wolf's Song Weeping Willows, Dewdrop Streamtail, Lost Lotus Cresent Moon, Yellowpaw |mentor = Chinook of the Winds |apps = Honey That Falls In The Stream |living = Reedstar's Journey, Tangledflame's Journey, Windheart's Light, Runningstrike's Secret, The Fourth Wind, Moonhigh, Lion Point's, Riverdawn's Fate, Finchfoot's Final Battle, Darkfeather: The Unspoken Warrior, Lost Lotus: Cat of No Words, The Secret Life of Silent Dreams |user = User: Shadedleaves}} Shadedleaves is a lithe, strong, battle-scarred, thick-furred, sleek, muscular white and ginger she-cat with clear, hazel-green eyes History 'Reedstar's Journey ' While playing with Beechkit, Flamepaw and Honeypaw, Reedkit notices Chinook and Shaded Leaves, presummingly the two were training. Hiding behind a rock, Reedkit watches as Shaded Leave spots the other three and Chinook immedietely threatens to tell Oakstar about them trespassing on his territory. She quickly pleads for Chinook not to threaten them for they are just kits, and they probably didn't mean it. Chinook agrees and the two walk away. Plot 'Windheart's Light' She is the first mentioned in the book. She wakes up Windheart and asks if they can go for a moonhigh hunt. Agreeing, the tom follows her out the warriors den and competes for the largest kill. When he comes back with mice and a vole, she gets upset and tells him he isn't eatting enough. In an attempt to get away from her, he crosses the Thunderpath. Unable to get out of the way of a large monster, he looses his front leg. Shaded Leaves rushes towards him and hoists him onto her back, dragging him to the medicine cat den for Firepool and Nightshade to stop the bleeding and heal him. Afterwards, she blames herself for his injuries and tries to kill herself by drowning. While she is in the water, she thinks about her life. Runningstrike sees her and dive in after her, grabbing her before she drowed. She remains unconsious but Runningstrike shakes her awake and scolds her, asking her why she would do such a thing. Refusing to tell him, she walks away and isn't seen for quite the time. He stops her and asks if everything is alright and she tells him what happened to Windheart. Runningstrike listens and comforts her, by telling her it wasn't her fault and that she should get some rest. When she encounters Windheart again, she asks him if he's mad at her. He tells her that he isn't, just hurt. She then asks if he loves her, but Windstorm walks by and Windheart says they will continue the conversation at moonrise. As they talk, Shaded Leaves admits she had other children but she sent them to be adopted. "I will never forgive myself." She tells Windheart . "Otterface died, because of me." Windheart tells her the oppisite, and comforts her. Confessing his secret love for her, he asks if she would be his mate. She begins to cry and nods her head in agreement. Soon, the two have their first Stoneclan kits, Yellowkit and Streamkit . Finchfoot congradulates them, along with Heathertail and Wolf's Song , Shaded Leave's parents. Wolf's Song playfully nudges Windheart and tells him he's a "fortunate young warrior". 'Runningstrike's Secret' Windheart is talking to Runningstrike and asking him why he hasn't been doing his duties. Refusing to answer, Runningstrike bumps into Shaded Leaves, who asks the same question and offers to help him. Again refusing, Shaded Leaves asks Windheart if Runningstrike doens't like her. In Runningstrike's dream, she is seen with her kits, Yellowpaw and Streampaw. Yellowpaw was killed by Phantom and Streampaw was quickly saved before Mirage killed her. He wakes with a start and quickly tracks down Shaded Leaves, telling her what he had saw. In shock, Shaded refused everything he said, quickly going to the medcine cat's den and talking to Nightshade. She is later seen talking to her son and daughter, Cresent Moon and Lost Lotus . Lost Lotus quickly mumbles a pray to Starclan , for she couldn't talk, Cresent Moon told Shaded Leaves that they would inform Chinook for the upcoming battle. Telling Cresent Moon to look after Lotus and stay with Dewdrop or Weeping Willows. When Mirage arrives with Phantom, Ace, Ember, Storm, and two unknown warriors; like Runningstrike had seen, Yellowpaw being cornered by Phantom and killed. Unable to save her son, Shaded Leaves quickly ran to Yellowpaw, begining to cry on her corpse. She watched as Fallen Leaves, her distant grandfather touched his nose to Yellowpaw's forehead, taking him to Starclan with him. In anger, Cresent Moon attacks Storm, but doesn't see a upcoming attack from Mirage. Mirage quickly kills him, leaving the dead peacekeeper at the border, along with Honey That Falls In The Stream and Leapsun. Windheart comforts Shaded Leaves and in shock, the two see Runningstrike, who had just killed Ace, Deputy of Bloodclan. 'The Fourth Wind ' She is briefly seen talking to Elder Brighteyes. 'Moonhigh ' Shaded Leaves is talking with Nightshade about Tangledflame's condition and how it's getting worse every day. Nightshade asks Shaded Leaves to tell Firepool , for she has to tend to the tom before the strange illness spreads. Agreeing, she talks to Firepool and insists that he goes to find the antidote up in the Twolegplace . Firepool ventures off through to the Twolegplace and encounters Bloodbroken, who claims she knew Shaded Leaves and that she was her unofficial mentor for two moons. When Firepool returns with the antidote, he brings Bloodbroken, not knowing she is still a dangerous Bloodclan warrior. Her scent was being tracked by Phantom and Ember Category:Characters Category:Character Pages Category:Shadedleaves Characters